1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pet supplies and associated hardware, and more specifically to an improved pet litter box apparatus having litter screening and waste storage capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pet litter boxes are well known and in widespread use. Typically, litter boxes simply consist of an open tray into which a quantity of litter material is placed, enabling the cat or other pet to access the litter box at will. However, this arrangement requires frequent cleaning of and/or disposal of the contaminated litter, which can be a time consuming and unpleasant task.